survival404fandomcom-20200213-history
Boats
Introduction Boats are the mean of getting yourself from one island to the other, without the risk of drowning. There are five types of boats that vary in speed and size. The Raft The raft is the most basic boat and the easiest to make. It is slow and small, and should only really be used when you first spawn to get yourself started or are traveling small distance. How to make: Quick Craft: Med Wood + Med Wood > Create Item = Hull Hull > Create Tool = Raft Detail: 1.) Forage 2 pieces of medium-sized wood. 2.) Using the craft tool select both of them and click Create Item. 3.) Select Hull from the list of items. 4.) Select the Hull with the craft tool. 5.) Click >Create Tool< The Sail Boat Another boat, however even if it has the same size as a Raft, it has a sail and a faster Speed. It is commonly used as life boats from galleons. It is slightly harder to make than a Raft. How to make: Quick Craft: Med Wood + Med Wood > Create Item = Hull Hemp Stalk + Hemp Stalk = Fresh Hemp > Process Ingredients = Hemp Hull + Med Wood + 2 Hemp > Create Tool = Sail Boat Detail: 1.) Forage three pieces of medium-sized wood, and four stalks of Hemp (Hemp Stalk). 2.) Craft two of the medium-sized wood into a Hull, and four of the stalks of hemp into two pieces of Hemp. 3.) Process the two pieces of fresh hemp and wait for it to dry. 4.) Put out all the materials on the ground. 5.) With the craft tool, click Hull, followed by the medium-sized wood, then the two pieces of dry hemp TOOL The Schooner This boat is fast and of a decent size. It can get you where you want quickly and carry other people aswell. It is also the most common used boat. How to make: Quick Craft: Med Wood + Med Wood > Create Item = Hull Hemp Stalk + Hemp Stalk = Fresh Hemp > Process Ingredients = Drying Hemp + Wait = Hemp 2 Hull + Med Wood + 3 Hemp > Create Tool = Schooner Detail: :: To Come :: The Galleon It is the largest boat in the game to contain cargo, it can hold up to the whole server if custom seats are placed. It is also possible to build a crow's nest on this. It has about the same speed as schooner, only a bit slower. The galleon is perfect as a batteship. How to make: Quick Craft: Galleon = 4 Hull + 1 Large Wood + 4 Dried Hemp Detail: Med Wood + Med Wood> Create Item = Hull OR Large Wood > Create Item = Hull Hemp Stalk + Hemp Stalk = Fresh Hemp > Process Ingredients = Dried Hemp + Wait =Hemp 4 Hull + Large Wood + 4 Dried Hemp > Create Tool =Galleon Rainbow Galleon The rainbow galleon is an easter egg, requiring all seven stones in the order of a typical rainbow. The colors of a raindow are ordered Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. It might look silly, however the speed is 20x of a normal galleon. The stones do NOT '''regenerate. They spawn once, after they are gone, they are gone forever on the server To craft, simply put the stones in order, red to purple (indigo goes before purple) in a rainbow fashion. No wood or hemp is needed. The Steam Boat The Steam Boat is the second most powerful boat, only beaten by the Rainbow Galleon. It has a small cargo as a main deck, it can be used to hold people, too. The cargo is small, but the ship can be modified easier than any other ships, as its shape is rectangular. It is powered by a '''Steam Engine and is the second fastest boat in the game. And now go make it! 4 Hulls + 1 Large Wood + Steam Engine = Steamboat Pipe - Steel + Oil Steam Engine - 2 pipes + Steel + Oil + Coal Oil - Crude Oil + Fire Make sure to take the oil away from the fire before it lights. And you can put stuff on it and it wont loss the stuff :) Custom Boats It is possible to build your own custom boats, either by starting it with a raft, or with steam boat, or anything, you can even make land vechiles. The best material for custom vechiles is planks, crafted handle and cotton, as they have welded surfaces, allowing to hold two bricks tightly together. Also, the Rainbow Galleon is pretty nice boat to make costom. Adding space to the sides of the boat it better off. But its hard to get the Rainbow Galleon unless you join a new server. The only boat or structure Re-toolable is the Rainbow Galleon. Remember to take a screenshot or a video of your custom boat. Category:Boats Category:SWORD